


Curious

by soare



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, completely crack, his eyebrows frustrate me a lot okay, peter pan's eyebrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soare/pseuds/soare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though, no one can really blame Felix. The longer he spent studying his leader’s facial features the more ridiculous those eyebrows became.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> [I](http://felixers.tumblr.com/) literally have no idea what this is. Robbie Kay/Peter Pan just has some majestic eyebrows that I needed to write about okay. There is zero sense and absolutely no point of this fic, I'm sorry.

Felix knew _this_ shouldn’t be such a big deal.

Except every waking moment he spent he just couldn’t help but think of Peter Pan’s eyebrows. He was almost embarrassed at how such a trivial little thing was a constant in his mind (well, at least whenever Felix wasn’t busy keeping an eye on the boys, scouting the island for intruders and whatnot).

Though, no one can really blame Felix. The longer he spent studying his leader’s facial features the more ridiculous those eyebrows became.

Peter is a very expressive young boy—who had a record of going from playful child-like smiles to fearsome glares in a matter of two seconds—but Felix never expected _eyebrows_ to also be that expressive. It was as though they literally had a mind of their own; one would be arch up high whenever Peter was curious about something, or when both would raise up together for a short moment whenever Peter got excited.

The hooded lost boy knew he had to deal with this now before he would lose his mind over such a small matter.

So he went across the camp and approached the Lost Boys’ leader, who had taken a watchful spot by standing up against the body of a large tree that overshadowed the campsite. Peter’s eyebrows rose (Felix couldn’t help but note) in surprise and curiosity and the boy opened his mouth to acknowledge the other’s presence, except Felix’s hands suddenly came up to hold Peter’s face.

“Felix, just what are you doing?” Peter asked with a raise of an eyebrow and sheer confusion in his voice.

Felix didn’t reply right away, which doesn’t surprise Peter considering he knew how much more reserved Felix is (in comparison to the rest of the boys). So Peter stood there, head tilted back just a bit as he kept staring at the taller Lost Boy—all while trying to ignore the warm, calloused hands on the skin of his cheeks.

Still, not a word was spoken even as Felix’s thumbs flexed a bit and moved to brush against the edge of Peter’s eyebrows. The small movement caused Peter to blink a couple times while his brows now furrowed in even further confusion.

Felix’s thumbs almost wanted to follow the other’s brows, but instead he kept his hands in place and then dropped his gaze low enough so that the two of them could lock eyes.

“Felix?”

One corner of Felix’s lips curled into a small smirk when he suddenly leaned down and pressed his lips to the other’s forehead. He could feel Peter go completely still under him, but that didn’t stop Felix as he pulled back only to go lower and, this time, press a small kiss to the area between those ridiculous eyebrows.

Only seconds had gone by the time Felix stepped back and pulled his hands away to drop them back down to his sides. The smirk on Felix’s face was more evident on his face now (though he wasn’t going to admit if it was due to the slight hint of color in Peter’s cheeks).

“What was that for?” Peter huffed with an eyebrow raised as he folded his arms across his chest—probably trying to look more annoyed rather than embarrassed.

“Just curious, nothing more.”


End file.
